campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Concerning Tardiness, Brown Liquid and Pizza
Concerning Tardiness, Brown Liquid and Pizza by HunterofArtemis12. Part of the Hunter's Little Collection of Fanfiction works ''' Annabeth Chase had never been late to school before, and yet twenty minutes until the bell rang she'd still been laying amongst the oversized pillows of her bed. She'd even had to choose between getting to school on time or obeying traffic laws. Now, with about sixty seconds on the clock to get to her locker and sprint to first period the blonde was fighting her way through crowds of kids. After the fastest locker stop in recorded history Annabeth bolted through the halls, sliding and skidding past lockers. Her first period, western civilization was just around the corner, so close! and- WHAM! Books flew through the air as Annabeth slammed into another person at about 100 miles per hour. The boy she'd collided with groaned from where he lay on the ground, a sopping puddle of a brown-ish liquid covering his arms & T-Shirt, steam rising into the air. In his hands he clutched a nearly empty thermos. Annabeth hissed in pain as a few drops of hot brown liquid hit her skin, singing her flesh. Now she was definitely late for class. She glared down at the boy, before stooping down to sweep up her books and pens. The guy who'd made her late had the audacity to give her a lopsided grin, before sitting up and peeling up his wet shirt, inspecting the hot angry welts forming on his skin. "Sorry, that was my bad," he apologized, getting to his feet and pushing his shirt back down. "The name's Percy Jackson," the guy stuck out a hand, like he was genuinely sorry, Annabeth's cheeks flushed red when she realized she was still staring at where his exposed skin had been, before turning on her heel and stalking away. She'd never seen Percy before, and hopefully wouldn't again. Everything about him spelled ''trouble ''with a capital T. "Whoa! Whoa!" Percy jogged after her, grabbing her hand and pulling her back. "You can't just leave me here with this to clean up by myself!" His eyes were what really had Annabeth transfixed. Green, like the ocean, it was if you could see into his innocent-puppy-like soul. The messy hair and posture kind of threw Annabeth off, since it was a private school with strict formal dress code. His blue TShirt and jeans were completely out of place with all the ironed shirts, ties and dress pants all the other boys wore. "Actually, it was ''your ''thermos that spilled so it's ''you ''that can clean up your spill," Annabeth stated simply, talking for the first time while yanking back her hand. "But..." Percy looked so lost and confused Annabeth nearly felt bad. With a long sigh she checked her watch and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll help you clean it up. I'm already late for first period anyways, and since it's an Off Day it'll go for an hour and 50 minutes." Percy's face lit up and Annabeth was surprised that he didn't start bouncing up and down. "So what's your name?" He asked as they pulled every last towel from the dispenser outside the boys and girls bathrooms. Annabeth cast him a wary look before telling him. "...And never Anna or Beth. Always Annabeth." Percy gathered the mountain of towels and dropped them to the floor where they both proceeded to wipe them around with their toes. "Annabeth," he repeated smiling as he did. "I can see why you never go by Anna or Beth. It's beautiful the way it is. Just like you." Annabeth paused again, hoping she didn't look as emberassed as she felt. As Percy left to throw the towels away, she felt a little reluctant to leave. She dreaded the moment he came back and they'd part ways...he sparked something inside her. Something that had long since vanished in the early days of her elementary years. That child-like take on the world, to be selfless and caring and kind and giggly. When Percy returned he ran a shaky hand through his hair then knelt to the ground and took Annabeth's hand. To both their surprise, she did not pull back. "Annabeth?" Percy asked in a sincere tone, gazing up at her solemnly. "Yes?" Was her faint reply. "Would you do me the honor of skipping first period and going to Godly Pizza with me? I have a coupon for unlimited toppings," Annabeth tried not to laugh, it was ridiculous but in a cute kind of way. "You want me...to...skip first period to...to eat pizza with you? In the morning?" She giggled breathlessly and ''dangit s''he hadn't 'giggled' since she was 3 and DANGIT SHE LIKED IT. She LIKED being around Percy and ''DANGIT she would go with Percy to eat pizza in the morning with his coupon for unlimited toppings and skip western civilization if she '*dang* 'wanted to. ~'Part '''1 '''of the Percabeth Moments Will Live Forever collection~Category:HunterofArtemis12Category:Hunter's little collection of FanfictionCategory:FanfictionCategory:Percabeth Moments Will Live ForeverCategory:Short